


Hold Me, Hard And Mellow

by slowitdownbaby



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap, PWP, Smut, girl!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowitdownbaby/pseuds/slowitdownbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d love to hold you close, tonight and always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me, Hard And Mellow

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "PILLOWTALK" by ZAYN.

 

When Taemin hears that no one has ever gone down on Kyungsoo, he knows that he really, really wants to be the one to fix that.

  
  
It's one of the rare nights Kyungsoo is drinking, pressed against Taemin on the mattress of Jongin’s bed, smiling against his neck. "You feel nice and warm," she says, pressing a kiss to Taemin's cheek.

  
  
And Taemin loves this. Loves when Kyungsoo is tipsy and tactile, her hands roaming all over Taemin, just Taemin.

  
  
Taemin smiles, turning his head to face her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "You're nice and warm, too." Kyungsoo grins up at him and Taemin eyes drop to her lips. Taemin loves Kyungsoo's lips. She has on pink lip gloss tonight, the kind he suspects she probably borrowed from Soojung or Joohyun and Taemin knows Jongin convinced her to wear it. "Your lips look really nice," Taemin says, because they don't really have boundaries in their circle of friends. And because her lips do look nice.

  
  
She laughs and hides her face in Taemin's neck, breathing hotly into his skin and Taemin knows the others are probably watching them, probably laughing or mocking them, but he doesn't care.

  
  
He picks up his drink, finishing it off and yells at Sehun for another. Sehun rolls his eyes, but he mixes Taemin a drink. It burns Taemin's throat on the way down. He loves Sehun's drinks.

  
  
"Sehun makes really good drinks," he says before pressing the cup to Kyungsoo's lips, tilting it slightly, pouring it into her mouth. She laughs as the liquor spills out, down her chin and Taemin can't stop himself, he's leaning into her, licking it up.

  
  
Her breath hitches, her eyes falling shut and _fuck_ , Taemin wants to kiss her. Wants to fuck her against the wall, rough and hard and fast. And then on the bed, slow and gentle and maybe once in the shower, too.

  
He settles for leaning in, nudging his nose against hers before pressing their lips together, sighing happily into it. Kyungsoo is reaching for the collar of his shirt, her fingers twisting in the fabric, pulling him closer. This isn't the first time they're kissed after a few drinks, but tonight, Taemin wants so much more.

  
And suddenly, Taemin is on top of Kyungsoo, grinding down against her, hardening in his jeans. He vaguely hears catcalls in the background, Jongin mutters something about not fucking on his bed, but Taemin tunes it out, focuses on Kyungsoo.

  
"I want--" Kyungsoo pauses, biting down on her lip and fuck, Taemin wants to see his cock between her lips. Wants to watch her gag on it, beg for more.

  
Taemin's stroking her cheekbone, mumbling into her lips. "What do you want, Soo?"

  
She blushes, moving her lips to his ear, murmuring quietly into it. "I want you to, er. I want. I want you go down on me."

  
Oh fuck. He groans at her words, kissing her harshly, breathing into her lips. "Yeah, yes, fuck. I wanna do that." He means it, he really fucking does.

  
Kyungsoo bites her lip, looking at Taemin shyly, murmuring quietly, "I've never. Er. No one's ever. That's never happened to me," she settles on, burying her face in his chest. "Is that weird?"

  
It's not weird, it's just a fucking tragedy and Taemin wants to help her with that immediately.

  
  
He’s pulling her up, out of the bed, not even bothering to hide his boner as they escape the room, Jinri throwing a condom at Taemin’s head.

 

And that’s good, Taemin might need that.

 

He pockets it and winks at Jinri.

 

Kyungsoo is biting her lip shyly, looking at Taemin through those fucking beautiful lashes and Taemin can’t take it anymore. He’s crawling between her legs, finally _finally_ in the privacy of Jongin’s guestroom, pressing a kiss to her pussy through her tiny boy shorts. Taemin loves the boy shorts, but right now, he wants them off, off, off.

  
“Soo,” he says, twisting his fingers in the waistband of the shorts. “I wanna taste you.” Kyungsoo blushes, but nods, and Taemin can tell she’s nervous, but he’s going to make her feel so, so good.

  
  
He pulls down her shorts, taking her panties with them, tossing them to the side and fuck, she’s shaved and perfect and Taemin briefly wonders why he’s never done this before.

  
  
Before he can think of a reason, he’s pressing a kiss to her inner-thigh, biting down gently. Kyungsoo’s hips are bucking up and a tiny moan escapes and _fuuuck_ , Taemin can’t even tease her any longer. “Please, Taemin,” she breathes out, looking down at him and who’s Taemin to deny a request like that?

  
  
Then he’s licking into her, his tongue darting out against her clit, kissing it over and over before sucking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Kyungoo is moaning, and fuck, she’s being so loud and fingers are clutching at the sheets and Taemin, Taemin is hard as fuck. “Please, Taemin, more. Please,” she begs and Taemin wants to give her more, wants to give her so much more.

  
  
He’s slipping a finger inside of her, and jesus, she’s so fucking wet, she’s dripping and Taemin’s leaning back in, sucking on her cunt, his mouth filled with her taste and fuck, he could probably come from just this. He adds another finger, fucking her faster. Kyungsoo’s responding, pressing her hips up to meet his fingers and then she’s coming, twisting against the bed, her fingers tightening in Taemin’s hair as she moans and-- fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing Taemin’s ever seen.

  
  
He eases his fingers out of her, sucking them into his mouth and Kyungsoo is watching him, watching him through half-lidded eyes, whimpering quietly and Taemin needs to be kissing her right the fuck now. He leans down, pressing their lips together, moaning quietly into her mouth. “You taste brilliant,” he says, “I wanna fuck you.”

  
  
And Kyungsoo is nodding, biting down on her lip, flushed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _...a place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_ [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_3d6GntKbk)]

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> *sighs forever*


End file.
